I Really Wanted Those Tickets
by shaunamariec
Summary: Lauren was desperately after a pair of tickets to see her idol live in concert but unfortunately couldn't get to a computer in time to bag herself some. Can her boyfriend live up to her expectations or just make her feel worse about the situation?


"Babe, cheer up please" Joey pleaded, hating seeing his girlfriend so depressed.

Lauren ignored him and carried on sulking which made Joey quietly chuckle.

"It's not funny Joey! You don't know how badly I wanted those tickets you just don't have any idea!"she spat at him.

Smirking, Joey walked up behind the nineteen year old and placed his hands on her shoulders rubbing them softly, "It's only Demi Lovato, Lauren."

"Only Demi Lovato!? You're so clueless!" The teenager shot at Joey before storming out the room, ignoring what he said whilst she stomped up the stairs.

"There will be more opportunities to see her when she comes back to England," he replied with humour but was only given a door slam as a response.

Joey couldn't understand why she was so upset about not being able to see this singer live when she didn't even know Lauren existed, what was all the commotion about?

After giving her a half hour or so to cool off Joey walked up the stairs with a cup of coffee and a hand full of Lauren's favourite biscuits, knocking on the door of the room that accommodated his sulking girl.

"Go away!" was the only response that came through the bedroom door.

"I've brought you a cup of coffee and some custard creams"

After hearing those words Lauren removed herself from her bed and opened the door, letting in the tall, dark haired male.

"I'm sorry" Joey confessed once he placed down the coffee and given Lauren her biscuits, "I didn't realise just how much those tickets meant to you"

"Of course you don't, you're a boy and you know nothing."

"Hey, that was mean!" he joking replied, holding his hand over his chest.

Sighing Lauren looked up to her boyfriend, "I just really wanted those tickets Joey, I love her and her music plus, have you not seen that girls body?!"

This made Joey laugh causing her to yet again shoot him a disapproving look, "Can't say I have really babe"

"Well then you need shooting. Only fools don't appreciate Demi Lovato."

"Aren't you a bit old to be having obsessions over girls you own age babe?" Joey asked.

Lauren replied with her jaw almost hitting the floor, "I am not obsessed with her! I love her! I can't even believe you just said that. Go away and don't come back," she told him playfully but seriously.

Laughing, Joey sat down on the desk chair which was at the bottom of Lauren's bed, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry I won't make another snide comment. I know you lik- love her"

The young brunette didn't say anything instead she just sat on her bed, sipping her coffee, clearly pissed off with the world that she couldn't bag herself a pair of Demi Lovato tickets.

"What if I took you out for dinner tomorrow instead? Would that cheer you up?" Joey asked, believing it would be a good idea.

"No it wouldn't, I've wanted tickets forever and knowing that I can't go and see her live might as well just end the world."

"That's a bit extreme ain't it babe?" he admitted, raising his eyebrows at her.

After giving Joey a serious glare Lauren flopped back on her bed dramatically, throwing her arms up in the air, "It's extreme that I won't be at Demi's concert tomorrow!"

"What about if we go down London tomorrow and see if anyones selling their tickets?" Joey proposed.

"There's no point. Anyone who has tickets to see her is going to go, there's no doubt about it ok!?"

Joey got up from where he was sat, moving to the bed laying down next to the brunette teenager, pulling her into a tight embrace catching her lips in his own.

Pulling away from her just enough so that he could see her face, Joey pushed away the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, "Stop stressing, there will be other opportunities."

Sighing, Lauren buried her face into his chest, "I suppose so, I just really wanted them Joey."

"I know you did," he whispered, kissing the top of her head, "Does this mean we have the whole day free tomorrow then?"

Nodding, Lauren looked up to her boyfriend with a sad pout.

"Good cause I've made plans," smirking Joey pulled something out of his back pocket before flashing two pieces of small card in front of Lauren's face.

Once she had realised what they were the teenager jumped up excited, "Are you serious!? How? When? .. I hate you!" Lauren said after processing everything in her mind.

Joey flashed his famous cocky grin witnessing how excited but confused his girlfriend seemed to be that all along he actually had Demi Lovato tickets but enjoyed seeing her stress over it.

"We're really going to see her!? Like for real? You're not pulling some sort of stupid prank are you?"

"No I'm not babe, I just wanted to wind you up before I told you" Joey admitted before laying back onto the bed, pulling Lauren with him.

"I love you" Lauren exclaimed before straddling her ever so amazing boyfriend, leaning down to capture his soft lips in her own.


End file.
